


Vacation

by lighteunim



Category: Highlight/Beast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteunim/pseuds/lighteunim
Summary: This vacation is not what you expected it to be, but you love it.





	Vacation

It’s winter but you really wanted to go to the sea. Whenever you are in the beach, you feel refreshed and energized. Whenever you get stressed out or you have some thinking to do, you decide to go to sea. The people close to you also knows this and they don’t have to ask you anything. You decided to file a leave and go to the sea, you very much needed this break. You went to the bus station and decided to go to Oido.   
It has been your habit to message your boyfriend everyday, just to update him with the things that had happened. “Time passed by really fast, and it has been already 4 months since he enlisted”, you said to yourself. Dujun, enlisted August, it was really sudden, you just saw it in the news and decided to call him immediately. He too is shocked with the news. During that time, he was shooting Again, that number 1 isn’t disappearing, you felt a little sad, but you thought to yourself that it will pass by. You messaged him saying that you just hopped on the bus and now on your way to Oido. You turned off your mobile data and plugged in your earphones and played some songs.  
You fell asleep while travelling, and when you woke up, you’re already near the bus stop. You quickly checked your appearance in the mirror and alighted the bus. You always had this special spot where you would just sit there and stare at the sea.   
“Catch me if you can!” you said to Dujun. “Just wait and I’ll definitely catch you!”, Dujun answered. It was autumn, it was a nice time since there aren’t much people in the beach so you can spend time with Dujun without worrying about a lot of people seeing you two together. You ran and played with him, you event wrote your names on the sand, just like what other couples do. You also tried to build a sand castle, but you weren’t able to. You waited and watched the sunset together, after that you drove home because he had a schedule to attend the other day.   
It’s very chilly, you lay down your scarf and sat on the sand, you decided not to walk on the shore since it’s very cold and you don’t want to catch a cold. You continued to listen to music and you didn’t notice that the time passed by so quickly.  
Suddenly, somebody covered your eyes, you immediately removed the hands and turned around. You were shocked to see who it was. “Ya! It’s very cold, why are you here alone?”, he said. It took you a few minutes before answering because you can’t still believe he was with you at that moment. “Yoon Dujun-ssi, why are you here?” you answered. “What? Yoon Dujun-ssi? It’s just 4 months and you’re talking to me formally”, he said and hugged you, “I missed you so much”, he added. You didn’t notice that after sending your message to him earlier this morning, that number 1 disappeared, turns out he already read your messages, no wonder he knows where are you at that moment.   
You two decided to go to your favorite café, you ordered hot chocolate and he ordered coffee. “Did you miss me that much? Drink your chocolate before it goes cold”, he said, you chuckled, and said “I will”. You unconsciously stared at him for a long time, you just want to enjoy the moment, not wanting to waste time. You took your time studying his face. He became manlier, and more muscular. “What do you want to do next?” you asked him. “I don’t have anything particular in mind, as long as I can spend time with you then I’m fine”, he answered and smiled brightly. You smiled at him too, you were touched with his answer.   
You two finished your drinks, “Let’s go!”, you said, “Let’s head home, it’s the best time to watch movies on Netflix and eat chicken all night”, you added. He followed you and then grabbed your shoulders to keep you near him.   
“Thank you for waiting. I’m sorry you have to wait a little more”, he whispered. You turned to him and held his cheeks, “I’d wait for you no matter what, even if it takes years”, you answered.  
You drove home and spend the entire night watching movies, eating and sharing stories.


End file.
